


Lilies spray-painted metal

by t0talcha0s



Series: LSPM Universe [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: An insanely short quick Drabble, F/M, I wrote this in like ten minutes based off something I saw on the way home, Strippers, barely there talk of suicide, drug mention, shamelessly inspired by angel haze as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you understand the difficulties and harsh truth behind stripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies spray-painted metal

**Author's Note:**

> On the way home I saw a very solum looking woman smoking outside of a strip club in a white robe. Also inspired by 'White lilies/white lies' and 'dirty gold' both by angel haze

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you are a stripper, and as such you are sure of one thing, this life is anything but glamorous. You work at a quaint little place called Lily's, and you know each and every secret of the people who work here. 

Porrim, with her domineering personality and great body and alluring tattoos, she's working here to keep her child in a good school system. The father reduced her to nothing but a slut and left her with the child. Being a single mother no one would hire her and here she came to Lily's. 

Nepeta is possibly the sweetest woman you could ever meet but with abs and thighs to show she could kill you thirty different ways. She's seemingly so innocent, her best friend died caught up in some business they shouldn't have been involved in and she has a scar to prove it.

Feferi is so cheery and upbeat, refreshing in such an environment. She's got a degree in marine biology but after a false scandal where she was accused of sleeping with her colleges she "accepted her image as a slut and might as well make money on it." She was fired, and she had no where to come but Lily's. 

Latula was forced to drop out of high school when her grades were so poor her parents kicked her out of the house and she had no one way of making money. She takes three pills each morning, severe ADHD, anxiety, and one to keep her from regretting everything she's done. 

You and Dirk came as a pair, you'd done everything as a pair. The foster system, substance abuse (alcohol for you, for Dirk it was anything at all to help cope with the pain) recovery, relapse, the whole cycle. Your parents died together and now you preform shows together. He tells you he needs you when you tell him you love him. 

The two of you are between shows, Dirk breathes in the ash from his cigarette like it's all he's got. It's drizzling and nasty and clouded out. These are the intimate moments you always need to have with him. 

"You breath like you have a reason to." You state, back on the fence he's got his elbows on. Both of you wrapped in robes, costumes for your next sets or personal dances on underneath. He gives you a grin, smoke coiling from his nostrils and you push his sunglasses atop his perfect white hair. He's got the stupid little crown on, and you know the burgundy costume on under his robe, a personal request from one of the regulars. He's got such eerily lovely eyes. 

"I've got plenty-well I've at least got something to live for." He says taking the hand that was in his hair and running his skinny thumb over your knuckles. 

"Yeah what's that then smarty pants?" You know what his answer will be, but you need him to tell you sometimes, need him to express his vulnerability for you. 

"Fairly certain you know Lalonde." 

"Come on Dirky," a childhood nickname, unoriginal but endearing nonetheless. "You won't even say it for me." He gives a gentle sigh and takes another drag on his cigarette, exhaling the smoke from his mouth this time. He then flicks his gaze from your hand to your face. 

"There's this one bitch worth living for. Name's Roxy Lalonde, man what a beautiful pain in the ass." He smiles at you as you laugh, keeping his hand in yours and wrapping your other arm around him. 

"Sounds like she means a lot to you." 

"You couldn't even comprehend." He says almost wistfully against your neck, his arm comes to hug you back, pulling you closer. The two of you stand like that for a while. Dirk's cigarette smolders down to the butt and only when it burns his hand do the two of you move. He drops it as you separate, grinding it out with his heel. Slippers, he's got to go put his work shoes on. You tell him so. 

"I probably should go finish getting ready shouldn't I." 

"Boss'll get mad if you're late for a private dance." He nods, giving you a kiss on your cheek and squeezing your hand. 

"Love you." He says before untangling himself from you. 

"Love you too Strider. Hey make enough money tonight and we can grab ice cream or something." Anything particularly frivolous is an extreme luxury for the two of you, he pushes his shades down over his eyes and gifts you with a smile. 

"S'long as we have enough money to make rent this month." You nod and he disappears inside. The rain continues to wet your skin and you hardly mind, you barely comprehend the cold of it. You sigh, turning and resting your elbows on the fence Dirk had his on. You look out at the cars passing you by, at the suburban houses lining the innards of the side streets, the dark grey clouds. Your blood flows slow and empty inside you, and you figure at least, for now, you've still got plenty of reasons to allow that flow to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is extremely short and random i decided to post it anyway I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Input is always appreciated.  
> I'm on tumblr at Barefootcosplayer so you can hit me up there!


End file.
